


Greatest Plan

by chancellorxofxtrash



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Matchmaking, Monster Flame, Monster Windy, Multi, Post-Canon, SOLtiS Flame (Yu-Gi-Oh), SOLtis Windy (Yu-Gi-Oh), season 3 what season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancellorxofxtrash/pseuds/chancellorxofxtrash
Summary: Windy has a great plan - he just needs Flame to be an accomplice.His plan? To make their partners get together. It makes sense, really.If only Ryoken and Takeru wouldn't be total idiots, impossible to be matchmakers for.
Relationships: Flame/Homura Takeru, Flame/Homura Takeru/Revolver | Kogami Ryouken/Windy, Flame/Windy (Yu-Gi-Oh), Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Windy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Greatest Plan

“I have the greatest plan. The best plan in the world. C’mon. C’mon ask me what it is. Wait, not yet. Bask in suspense a bit, because it’s an amazing, and genius plan. It will blow your mind! If you want to prepare yourself a bit you can wait a bit longer! It might totally short-circuit your brain so if you need some more time to collect yourself that is totally understandable. Soooo, just ask me once you are ready!”

Windy leant forward, hands resting on the table in front of Café Nagi. Maybe he was standing out a bit, gothic outfit and dramatic long coat, long green hair and eyepatch and all, but honestly, people around Café Nagi were mostly used to that group of weirdos coming and going around the hot dog stand at this point. And Windy definitely wasn’t paying attention to any of them.

Problem was, the one person Windy was talking to seemed to not pay any attention to  _ him. _

The person just glanced up on him briefly behind a pair of sunglasses (not like he needed them), and took a sip from his coffee with a straw (definitely didn’t need that), (there was no way there was actually coffee in that he just thought he looked cool while pretending to do that).

And didn’t ask the question.

“C’mon! Ask! It’s the best plan! Don’t be a total brat, Flame! Ask it!”

“If you believe it’s such a great plan, why don’t you just say it?”

“Because you gotta ask! You are being unreasonable!”

“You are the one demanding my attention here.”

Flame was annoying in his android form just as much as he was in his Ignis form. He had an affinity for black leather with red fiery patterns, and a red scarf, and his multi-coloured hair rivalled Soulburner’s, but the real annoying part was that since he got a pair of sunglasses for himself, he really took a liking to looking at people all condescendingly over his sunglasses.

“Because it’s a fantastic plan, and then you will be  _ left out  _ and then you will be sorry. So! Ask!”

Flame leant back, fixing his glasses in a smug and annoying manner, so Windy just threw himself down on the other side of the table, fuming.

“I’m not gonna tell until you ask. So you better ask.”

He wasn’t asking, so there was silence around them.

Because Flame was annoying.

Windy crossed his arms and looked away in protest.

He gotta ask.

Right?

He gotta be curious about Windy’s great plan, right?

Who wouldn’t be?

The answer to that was  _ Flame, apparently. _

Windy could hold out. He knew he could. He stubbornly stared at the hot dog truck - behind the window there was Yusaku Fujiki, while Jin Kusanagi was walking around between the other guests.

And they didn’t even come their way.

“Don’t you think that’s horrible customer service?” Windy piped up suddenly. “I had been sitting here for what?  _ Minutes!  _ Maybe even five minutes! And they didn’t even look my way! Is this any way to treat a potentially paying customer?”

“Well, would you buy anything?” Flame tilted his head, chewing on the straw still. “Even if you  _ would  _ get something you would just freeload off of them.”

“Well that’s friendship tax!”

“Freeloading.”

“And who ignores friends?! Bad friends and bad hot dog vendors!”

“Everyone ignores freeloaders.”

“Did  _ you  _ pay for your coffee?” Windy looked back at Flame, glaring pointedly.

Flame turned his head away, also looking at the two humans, and Windy grinned.

“You  _ totally  _ didn’t! Who is the freeloader then?”

“Didn’t you want to tell me about some absolutely amazing plan you had?”

“Oh now you are suddenly interested and asking about it when---- oh wait you  _ are _ asking about it!” Windy’s grin grew wider.

Flame groaned, burying his face into his hands.

Checkmate, score, one point for Windy, touchdown, all of that jazz.

“Just go ahead and rip off the band-aid, say whatever you want to say.”

“I just think we should get our humans to hook up with each other.”

“I---  _ what. _ ”

Clearly, Flame needed some more persuasion to see Windy’s point of view, but that was alright.

~*~

Obviously Flame’s  _ human _ did not change, at all, and Windy thought it probably never would. He and Takeru Homura, aka Soulburner, aka Angry Punchy Boy Who Totally Decked Windy Once And Wow That Should Not Have Hurt But Maybe Windy Did Have It Coming Kinda Sorta Maybe, anyways they were basically joined at the hip, being each others’  _ partners  _ and all that mushy stuff that  _ apparently  _ comes with that. They were a unit. You could barely see one without the other, and to be frank, even right now, Takeru was probably inside the hot dog truck, if Flame was there.

Windy’s situation… it was a bit more… complex, so to speak.

Like Flame had Takeru, Windy had an  _ origin  _ as well - a Lost Incident victim, someone he was learning everything from. Unlike Flame, Windy preferred to keep his distance from him, and honestly, the kid preferred that too, and it was fine it was all  _ fine, _ for a while Windy would even say that he didn’t even need to have a  _ partner,  _ and okay, maybe things  _ did  _ change on that front, but is there a rule that your partner has to be your origin? No. No there isn’t.

But admittedly, ending up as Revolver’s  _ partner  _ was not something he expected to happen.

It started out with Revolver wanting to keep a close eye on him - well on him and Lightning both, but Jin Kusanagi being a protective feral disaster over Lightning, and being all  _ if someone has any rights to look after him that’s me _ , it all pretty much dissuaded Revolver from grabbing Lightning.

Windy did not have a feral disaster nearby to vouch for him, and so ended up in Ryoken Kogami’s supervision.

And he was the  _ worst, _ 0/10, would not recommend him as a partner to anyone. 0 stars, would not return.

And yet, Windy did, and he was  _ used  _ to it.

He was used to Ryoken’s sneers and dry jabs, and the ruthless way he spoke and carried himself, but somehow through all these months of watching the Ignis like a hawk, looking for any microaggressions he could no doubt blow out of proportion… it did not happen, so it seemed like he eased up.

Maybe he even… trusted them.

Just a tiny bit.

~*~

Windy also did not expect Flame to kiss him, but he did - he expected Flame to be still furious, still burning with hatred like he was, when they died, when Windy tried to kill him, when Flame and Soulburner killed him back, and then Windy dragged him down to the darkness of oblivion himself.

But it was Flame who kissed him, partially no doubt to shut Windy up at one point when he was rambling again, and it was  _ nice,  _ and  _ comfortable, _ and maybe Windy wasn’t sure if he deserved it, but he wanted to do it a lot more.

And so they did.

So. He was kissing Flame. He liked kissing Flame. Flame obviously also liked to kiss Windy, judging by the fact that he was doing it a lot.

But somehow Flame still didn’t see the logical next step here.

Really… did Windy need to spell everything out for him?

~*~

“We need to get our humans together,” Windy repeated himself.

Flame pushed his sunglasses up on his head, so he could give a pointed glare at Windy directly.

“I heard you the first time.”

“And yet you asked that stupid question of yours.”

“I’m asking you to explain how you came to this atrocious conclusion.”

“Oh come on,” Windy rolled his eyes, twirling his ponytail around his fingers. “Don’t tell me you didn’t see the  _ tension  _ between them.”

“That tension is mostly from Takeru wanting to punch Revolver.”

“Exactly. On the lips. With his own lips.”

“...I would say with his fists, but whatever floats your boat, Windy.”

“I’m just saying!” Windy ignored him. “Wouldn’t it be fun? Then we would be able to go on double dates! It would be very fun.”

Flame pulled a face, chewing on his straw again.

“I don’t know, Windy. Sounds like a long shot to me. Do you  _ really  _ want the two of them to go on  _ double dates  _ with us?”

“Well not all the time, obviously,” Windy shrugged. “Also, let’s be real. Revolver needs to get laid.”

Flame was lost in his thoughts for a few moments, and then snorted.

“Okay, point taken. But why Takeru, though? Spectre might be an easier shot.”

“I don’t want to go on double dates with Earth and Spectre!” Windy complained. “I want to go on double dates with you!”

“Aw, careful with your flirting, I might blush,” Flame rolled his eyes. “Ah. Look at that.”

Windy followed Flame’s line of sight - and in front of the hot dog truck, there was both Takeru Homura and Ryoken Kogami, talking with Jin inside. Or it seemed like Ryoken was talking with him, and Takeru looked at Ryoken, frowning.

Then Ryoken looked at Takeru, raising his eyebrows, and Takeru just scoffed, looking away.

“There it is. The spark.”

“We don’t even know what they are talking about.”

“Spark!”

Flame sighed.

At the hot dog stand, Takeru looked back at Ryoken, saying something - and Ryoken retorted with a smirk, which made Takeru scoff again, but did not look away this time.

“ _ Spark _ ,” Windy kept pressing the issue. “I had been in enough bantering matches to recognize one. And I banter with Ryoken enough to know when he is into it.”

“You might have a point, as much I hate to admit it.”

“Hah!” Windy grinned widely. “So let’s get them together, and have fun!”

“But we gotta be subtle about this,” Flame raised a finger. “They need to think they are just naturally attracted to each other, and the universe wants them to hang out instead of us.”

“Of course, of course,” Windy nodded enthusiastically. “We gotta be  _ sneaky  _ about this. Ryoken would probably blow me off if I proposed the idea for him. You gotta ease him into it. And of course I’m gonna be subtle! Subtle like a wind, barely even seen - I’m  _ excellent  _ at covert operations.”

“Hey you two are you gonna stop freeloading and help out over here?”

Ryoken’s voice cut through the noise of the plaza, and now the people at the hot dog stand’s window were looking at the two androids.

“I’m not freeloading!” Windy protested. “Flame is! I don’t even have anything to freeload on, because nobody came to ask what I want! I will give all of you a bad review online for ignoring your customers.”

But he walked over nevertheless, and Flame followed him.

This was gonna be fun.

~*~

Of course actually getting these two bullheaded idiots together was a  _ struggle. _

But Windy was never one to back down from a challenge.

Step one: get them to spend more time together.

That one was easy enough.

Making sure the two of them would meet up in Link VRAINS was easy, seeing as they had Windy and Flame to guide them.

Well. Flame could guide Takeru. Windy was stuck with a stubborn, contrarian  _ bitch,  _ who would not listen to  _ reason _ , so usually it was Flame who had to guide Soulburner to their location.

Anyways, the point remained that they could meet a lot in Link VRAINS, which usually ended with them sniping at each other.

No makeouts yet, though.

“Simply getting them into the same area won’t be alone,” Flame said, floating around in Cyberse, where they were mostly rebuilding. Mostly. Windy was mostly flying around, deep in thoughts. And he actually agreed with Flame.

They needed more direct action.

The ferris wheel was Flame’s idea.

They managed to get the two of them to board the ferris wheel, pretended to have gotten a call from Aqua, and just disappeared from their duel disks.

Afterwards, they were hiding in their SOLtiS bodies behind the nearby booths, waiting for them to get off the ferris wheel - but when they did, all that awaited them was disappointment.

There was a distinct lack of any signs that pointed to makeout sessions, which was extremely disappointing.

And so on, and so forth.

_ Nothing  _ seemed to have worked.

_ Nothing. _

~*~

“I can’t believe it! Not even when we mixed up their restaurant table reservation so that the staff thought they were on a honeymoon so they greeted them with their best table and candlelight dinner, they still didn’t do anything! Just took advantage of the free food and wine they got and that was it. What colossal disappointments.”

Windy was pouting while cuddling Flame, and Flame just gave out agreeing noises. At least Windy thought he was being agreed with. Hard to tell, as Flame was burying his face into the crook of Windy’s neck, and they were both in monster bodies, so longer necks, and long limbs were everywhere.

“We need to somehow get them into a love tunnel. Somehow. Everyone gets handsy in a love tunnel, right?!”

“That would be way too obvious,” Flame disagreed. “We need a movie night.”

“Huh? But we already sent them to the cinema.”

“I mean a more intimate movie night. And we will also be there, but we will make sure they will be trapped into having some progress.”

~*~

“...are you two being serious right now.”

There was a two-person couch and two armchairs in the living room of Ryoken’s that the two Ignis had picked for the movie night to take place in.

And they turned the two armchairs to face each other - Flame sitting in them, and Windy straggling his lap, and grinning, while the two humans looked at them incredulously.

“I just want to sit in Flame’s lap~” Windy said in a sing-song tone.

“And I want to put my feet up. I trust there is no problem?” Flame had  _ perfected  _ the art of looking completely innocent.

Ryoken took a deep, tired breath before walking to the couch, sitting down next to Takeru, who also looked quite bewildered.

Flame picked the movie - and he actually picked a horror movie with ghosts.

Sure enough, the intended effect was slowly starting to happen, with Takeru curling up more and more, hugging himself, surely it was just a matter of time before he would start clinging into Ryoken, right?

Hiding from scary movies, Ryoken might make fun of him for it but they would make out, case closed, mission accomplished.

…

Instead, when a jumpscare came, Takeru yelped, and literally jumped  _ behind  _ the couch.

Windy groaned, burying his face to Flame’s shoulder.

Really, these two were  _ horrible,  _ and Windy was considering the positives of actually locking them into a closet until they make out, when---

The armchair moved under him.

He lost his balance, fell backwards, yanking Flame after himself, both of them unceremoniously landing on the floor.

“Ow! What the---”

Couldn’t finish, because suddenly there was Ryoken - and Ryoken’s hands grabbed onto Windy’s face, and in the next moment---

In the next moment, Ryoken was kissing Windy.

His first thought was  _ wait this wasn’t the plan,  _ and then it was  _ holy shit. _

The kiss was forceful, demanding, and still  _ nice, _ so of course Windy kissed him back.

He was still very confused by the time the kiss ended, and his eyes found Flame’s who looked just as baffled - and then there was Takeru, who took Flame’s face between his hands gently, and it was his turn to kiss  _ Flame _ , and that kiss seemed way softer than what Windy himself got.

“What.”

That was all he managed to say, when those two parted as well, and Ryoken scoffed.

“You two are the most obvious idiots in the entire world.”

_ “What.” _

“You were not subtle at all,” Takeru chuckled, shaking his head, carefully not looking towards the screen where the monster was currently murdering one of the characters. “We figured out what you were doing on the ferris wheel.”

“It wasn’t that hard to figure out,” Ryoken’s voice was dry. “You had all the subtlety of a firetruck.”

“So instead you decided to kiss  _ us?” _ Flame asked, incredulously.

“Not  _ instead _ ,” Takeru shook his head. “More like  _ also. _ ”

“ _ What.” _

“We just wanted to see how long would it take for you to give up and actually  _ speak up, _ ” Ryoken smirked. “But apparently you two would rather make more convoluted schemes instead of speaking openly.”

“You mean to tell me,” Windy hissed, jabbing at Ryoken’s chest. “That you two had been making out without us knowing?!”

“It’s your fault for being left out,” Ryoken smirked again. “You should have used your  _ mouth _ instead of your stupid plans.”

_ “Oh I will use my mouth alright you--” _

He couldn’t actually finish it, because a jumpscare happened on screen that  _ still  _ made Takeru jump.

In the end all four of them were lying in a pile in front of the couch.

Still watched horror movies, though.

(Takeru  _ did  _ predictably end up being clingy, though.)

~*~

“All in all, this mission was a success.”

They were back in front of Café Nagi, Flame chewing on a straw again, and he just rolled his eyes.

“And it was my plan that worked.”

“Huh?! The entire thing was  _ my _ plan!”

“They figured it out and probably got together on the ferris wheel. It was my idea. Movie night was my idea too. So really, it was  _ me  _ who made the mission a success.”

“The whole thing was  _ my  _ idea!”

And Flame was grinning, with that  _ annoying  _ grin of his, and Windy really, really hated him.

So he had to wipe the grin off his face with his lips.

Obviously.

It just made sense, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
